


Reservations

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hotel, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Human Gabriel, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a part owner of a small hotel, but one guest waltzes in and changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a one shot smut i wrote ages ago and agonized over every single detail before I dared post it online. Its been enough time since i posted it to tumblr that i feel fine with posting it here.

Sam snoozed lightly in a plush chair in the lobby of the hotel, the TV a dull drone in the background.  It was after midnight on a Wednesday night and he hadn’t seen anyone for hours.  The jingling of the door broke him out of his stupor though and he squinted at the stranger.  “Evening!” He called out as he stood and tilted his head from side to side to work the kinks out.  “How long will you be staying with us?”

The stranger, a short man with brown hair and warm golden eyes regarded him with a curious expression.  “Just two nights,” he said with a grin.  “I need some time to relax on this trip.”

Sam ambled through the lobby to his spot behind the desk.  “Oh?  Where you headed to?”

“Here and there,” he replied with a hand wave, “Right now I’ve got a load of furniture to deliver out in California.”

“Oh, a trucker,”  Sam grinned.  “Free spirit.  I like that.  Well, it’s gonna be seventy dollars a night, and I’ll need to make a copy of your I.D.”

“No problem.”  The man dug his wallet out of the pocket of his jeans and handed the I.D. over.  “Gabriel Novak at your service.”

“Sam Winchester, night clerk and independent motel owner at yours.”  Sam took the drivers license over to a scanner and make a copy.  “I’m here all night, every night; tending to the needs of anyone who calls asking for extra pillows, blankets, or who comes in needing a place to stay.”  He filed the paper under the desk and handed the man his card back and snagged a key.  “There you go, room 110, check out is at eleven am, and we’ll charge you when you leave.  Hope you enjoy your stay.”  

Gabriel winked at him and sauntered out the door.

Sam felt his face heat with a blush and went back to his soft place in the chair.

++++++

The man stopped by every three weeks or so, holed himself up in his little room for a few days before leaving again for another three weeks.  His visits were always enjoyable and they spent a lot of time talking about work and freedom and their lives.

Six months after the initial visit, Sam got a phone call.  “Yello?”  He tucked the receiver between his cheek and his shoulder and started scribbling down information on his paperwork.  “Front desk of The Family Business, how can I help you?”

“Heya, Sammy.  I need some extra blankets in here.  I’ve turned the A/C off but its still freezing.”

Sam’s lips curled into a smile, “Sure thing, Gabriel.  I’ll be right there with them.”

He snagged the blankets from a storage closet in the back and locked the lobby doors and as a precautionary measure took his cell phone, in case someone else called while he was out.  He shuffled the blankets in his grip and knocked on the door.  There was a muffled groan and a thump and then the door was open and he stared.

Gabriel stood shirtless, with his jeans undone and slung low on his hips.  Sam swallowed hard and shifted the blanket pile in front of his waist when he noticed little blonde curls peeking up from the edge of Gabriel’s jeans.   _No underwear,_ his brain helpfully supplied. His gaze traveled back up Gabriel’s naked torso to his flushed face and finally up to his amused eyes.

“You gonna hand those over?”

Sam swallowed and nodded, but made no move to offer the blankets up.

The smaller man smirked and hooked his thumbs in his belt loops, “Like what you see?”

Sam nodded and bit back a strangled whine.

“Jeeze, Sammy.  How long has it been since you last got laid?”  Gabriel tugged him inside the room by the sleeve and gently closed the door behind him.

“I shouldn’t be doing this.”  he said, backing up against the door and groping for the handle.

“Any particular reason?”  Gabriel’s expression softened and he no longer grinned at Sam.  The aura he projected, somewhat dimmed by the change of expression, relaxed Sam.  “I’m only here for a few nights every few weeks. What’s the harm?”

“I,” Sam chewed on the inside of his cheek, “I think that _is_ the problem.  I’m thirty, Gabriel.  I’m not looking for one night stands anymore.”

Gabriel sucked in a breath through his teeth.  “I’m not commitment material, Sam.  There’s too much baggage attached to this train for that.”

Sam’s laughter huffed out of him in one cynical breath.  “Do you think you’re the only one with baggage?  Spent all my life running from mine.”

“Then run with me.”

Sam almost dropped the blankets.  “What?”

“Come with me.  Leave behind the hotel and the night clerk job and _run_ with me.”  Gabriel crowded into his personal space, the bundle of blankets like a barrier between them.

“Gabriel…” Lips pressed against his, warm and soft and then gone far too quickly.  His head reeled and he finally let go of the blankets.  “Yes.” He said to the expectant man standing in front of him.  “Yes.  I’ll go with you.  Tomorrow when you leave.”  No sooner had Sam spoken than Gabriel pressed him against the door, lips crushed to his own.  Sam opened his mouth willingly to the smaller man’s invading tongue, hot and wet against his own.  He fisted Sam’s jeans in his hands and pulled him even closer.

Gabriel pulled back and grinned, all bright eyed once again.  “Come on, Sasquatch.  The bed’s much more comfy than the door or the wall.  I promise.”  He held out a hand.

Sam took it with a bemused smile and let himself be led over to the bed, where he was pressed down on his back.  Gabriel slid the hem of his shirt up and pressed fluttering kisses to his abdomen and worked his nipples with little pinches.  He cocked his head to the side and eyed Sam critically, before he settled himself in between Sam’s legs on the bed.

“You still okay with this, kiddo?”  Gabriel rested one hand on his hip.

Sam arched his hips of the bed, pushing his arousal against the denim fabric.  “Does it look like I’m still okay?  Get on with it,” Sam did not whine, no sir, he was a grown ass man and men did not whine.

Gabriel chuckled and passed his hand over the straining bulge, reaching for the zipper. The audible snap of the button on his jeans and the sudden loss of the pressure on his cock drew a low, breathy moan from Sam's throat. Gabriel hooked his fingers in the waist of Sam's jeans and pulled them down just far enough to admire the almost obscene sight of Sam's erection straining against his boxers, the fabric damp with precome.  “God, you’re gorgeous.” he murmured and licked his lips.

“You gonna do anything, or just stare at me all night?”  Sam untangled one hand from the covers and inched it southward.

Gabriel swatted the roaming hand lightly.  “No touching yourself.  That’s my job.  I’m gonna take good care of you, Sammy.  Don’t you worry.”  He reached for a dufflebag by the foot of the bed and shuffled his hand around in it for a minute before he pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube and set them on the bed.  “There, now I can get to work on you.”

Sam propped himself up on his elbows, “Finally.  To answer your question from earlier I haven’t gotten laid since before you stopped by the first time.  I’m gonna be a little impatient.”

Gabriel’s only response was to grin and shuffle around until he was laying comfortably between Sam’s thighs.  He winked before mouthing at the damp fabric of Sam’s boxers and keeping his hands firmly on the other man’s hips.

Sam arched into the touch, bottom lip clutched between his teeth. "Oh, fuck. I've missed this."

Gabriel chuckled, "It's only going to get better, I promise." He grabbed the waistband of the boxers and shimmied them down to the level of Sam's pants. He let out a low whistle of appreciation for the cock that bobbed and twitched under his gaze. "Alright, pants on the floor _now_."

Sam swung his legs over the edge over the bed and shuffled his jeans and boxers off, leaving them pooled on the floor. With a smile, he resumed his previous position.

Gabriel settled himself between Sam’s thighs once more, trailing his fingertips along the quivering muscles.  He bent his head and peppered kisses after his fingertips.  Sam twitched under his hands, twisting his own in the sheets.  Gabriel sat up a little and placed one hand on Sam’s erection, the other dipping down to rub circles on his perineum.

When Sam shuddered out a moan Gabriel took mercy and lowered his lips to the crown of Sam’s erection, tongue dabbing into the slit.  He watched Sam through hooded eyes and circled his tongue around the head before slowly, achingly slowly, inching his way down until Sam was fully seated in his mouth.

Sam’s pants and groans reached his ears like the finest music and he gripped Sam’s hips to keep them still.  He slid his tongue around the hot flesh in his mouth and pulled back til he could swirl his tongue around the crown again, before plunging back down.  He repeated the action, bobbing his head head up and down, listening to Sam’s broken whimpers.

Sam canted his hips up sharply, fisting both hands in Gabriel's hair and trying so desperately to fuck his mouth, biting viciously into his lower lip to keep from moaning as loud as he really, really wanted to. His thrusts grew more staggered and erratic, alluding to the orgasm that was going to follow. At least, until Gabriel pinched him on the ass just hard enough to sting and pulled back with a loud slurp, lips red and swollen from the abuse.

"Impatient," Gabriel breathed, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. He hovered maddeningly close to Sam’s straining erection, breathing wetly over the tip and wrapping one hand loosely around the base. Beneath him, Sam panted and groaned, perhaps even whined, until Gabriel relented his teasing and lowered his lips to Sam’s cock.  He gathered the slick precome from the slit with his tongue, relishing in the taste that was bitter and uniquely Sam, and reached around absently with his free hand for the bottle of lube.

He fumbled with the bottle a moment before he managed to open it with a soft click.  He tilted his head up a bit to waggle his eyebrows at Sam, before he drizzled lube on his fingers and brushed them playfully over Sam’s entrance.

Sam’s breath hitched almost painfully, body arching off the bed as he tried to push down on Gabriel’s fingers. “Please…” he whispered, trembling violently under Gabriel’s chaste, wet touches.  He decided that it was high time to get on with the main event and quit teasing so much.  After a quick distracting nibble to the inside of Sam’s thigh he inserted a single finger past that tight ring of muscle. When all Sam did was glare at him, he shrugged and added a second finger, and a third until Sam was squirming on the bed again.  

“You ready, Sammy?”  Gabriel crooked his fingers slightly, searching for the spot that would make him see stars. He was rewarded for his efforts with Sam's stuttered moan and the tight clench of his hole around Gabriel's fingers.

Gabriel grinned and withdrew his fingers, hurriedly stripping out of his pants and ripping the foil of the condom open.  He threw a lewd wink at Sam before he rolled the rubber over his own erection and drizzled it with lube.  

He shuffled forward on his knees and tapped Sam’s thighs, “Legs up, over my shoulders,” he instructed.

Sam raised one eyebrow but brought his legs up and rested his calves on Gabriel’s collarbone.

“Good, that’s good.” Gabriel murmured and lined himself up, “You still okay with this, Sam?”

Sam pursed his lips and huffed, “If you don’t quit asking me that, I swear I’ll just take you instead.”

“Not this time,” Gabriel grinned again and pressed forward, burying himself in Sam inch by delicious inch.

Sam made a keening noise as Gabriel bottomed out inside him.  “Oh, _fuck_.  Sam,” Gabriel drew in a hoarse breath and actually trembled with restraint.

“Gabriel,” it was definitely a whine, “Move, please.  Fuck. Move.”

“Happy to, _fuck_ , oblige, Sam.”  Gabriel rocked his hips back and snapped forward, setting a brutal pace that had the both of them gasping for air in minutes.  Gabriel snaked a hand between them, pumping Sam’s erection in time to his thrusts, “C’mon.  Come for me, Sammy.”  

It didn’t take long.  Sam came with a hoarse shout, body clamping down on Gabriel in waves, and hot come painting his belly.  Gabriel’s orgasm followed shortly afterwards, and he slumped against Sam in exhaustion.  With a whimpered sigh, he pulled out and collapsed next to Sam on the bed.  

They lay there for a few moments in silence before Sam turned his head and grinned.  “That was amazing.”

Gabriel chuckled tiredly, “There’s more where that came from.”  He peeled the condom off and tossed it over Sam into the trashcan.  “Awesome.  C’mere and cuddle me.  We can clean up later.”  Gabriel yawned and rolled over onto his side and Sam turned and pressed himself against the smaller man’s back.  Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s shoulder and let their heartbeats lull him to sleep.


End file.
